S Class
by Taisho Anny
Summary: Exame Classe S. Amassos na fonte curativa. Missões. Amassos com vista para neve de Magnolia. No final das contas, sua maior missão seria conquistá-la.


**S-Class**

**Sinopse:** Exame Classe S. Amassos na fonte curativa. Missões. Amassos com vista para neve de Magnolia. No final das contas, sua maior missão seria conquistá-la.

**Disclamier: Fairy Tail não me pertence, mas todo mundo sabe disso!**

**Mais uma coisinha Cana e Laxus para ajudar a popularizar o casal por aqui! Dedicada a Sabaku no T, não sei se ela ainda está na ativa por aqui, mas como eu já li muitas coisas dela e ainda estou esperando o Laxana de Animal Attraction que ela disse que faria lá nas notas finais, dedico a ela... Quem sabe a garota não se anima?**

**Boa leitura!**

Capítulo Único

Estava escuro e algumas fogueiras foram acesas em Tenroujima para aquecer e preparar as refeições dos aspirantes, examinadores e do mestre. E graças a algum milagre, não houveram grandes imprevistos, além da destruição habitual que os magos da FairyTail faziam quando lutavam. Cana estava sentada junto dos outros bebendo e observando a bagunça quando de repente escapuliu pela direita.

Pegou a mochila com alguns pertences na barraca e saiu a caminho da fonte curativa da ilha, ainda estava um pouco dolorida e com alguns curativos graças a batalha com Erza, riu dolorosamente pensando que Laki – sua parceira daquele ano – estava pior. Kami-sama, Makarov não havia aliviado, naquele ano após duas provas malucas o terceiro teste foi para os dois únicos que passaram, no caso ela e Evergreen, acreditem se quiser, foi uma batalha com um Classe S.

Cana e Laki enfrentaram Erza. Evergreen e Elfman enfrentaram Laxus. E graças a qualquer coisa, a outra dupla não foi aprovada, porque caso contrário, ela teria que batalhar com Evergreen e a Alberona não estava com vontade de enfrentar mais ninguém depois do trator Erza Scarlet.

"_Você está aprovada Cana. – disse Erza em tom solene –_

_A morena arregalou os olhos e por um segundo tirou a atenção da amiga desacordada Laki. _

_- Mas eu desisti... – sussurrou, já tinha até se conformado com mais uma derrota –_

_- Você foi muito madura. Lutou com garra e mostrou poder suficiente para lutar comigo. Mas o que realmente me fez aprova-la foi notar o quanto confiava em sua magia e por isso, usava-a com mais discernimento. Sem dizer que desistiu por causa de sua companheira, eu iria ataca-la e ao invés de ser idiota e tentar tomar um dano que a incapacitaria, você usou a cabeça e desistiu. Nós vivemos pelos amigos, morrer ou ficar incapacitado não adianta. _

_- Er... Eu..._

_- Parabéns, agora vamos voltar ao acampamento e cuidar da Laki. Se Evergreen não for aprovada pelo Laxus, a prova termina aqui e você será a Classe S deste ano._

_Os olhos da morena ficaram arregalados enquanto Erza voltava a sua armadura normal e pegava Laki para carrega-la até onde ficavam acampados._

_- Ande logo... Temos um caminho longo até o acampamento._

_Cana não soube como reagir quando chegou ao acampamento e viu que um casal muito machucado estava no cantinho jantando qualquer coisa. Todos olharam para as três mulheres que chegaram e Erza apenas assentiu com a cabeça com um meio sorriso nos lábios. No segundo seguinte todos os magos presentes pularam pra cima dela com um monte de felicitações e abraços._

_Obviamente que esse pequeno momento terminou em uma briga porque alguém tropeçou e desencadeou uma confusão, mas mesmo assim a mulher não conseguia acreditar. Estava tão atônita com aquilo tudo._

_- Gildarts vai ficar muito orgulhoso... – disse Makarov que estava na frente da Maga – Não está feliz Cana? Ser aprovada pela Erza não é fácil! Ela é provavelmente a examinadora mais rígida!_

_- E... Eu estou, mestre. – a morena sorriu – Apenas não sei..._

_- Entendo. – ele virou as costas e fez um gesto com as mãos – Vamos, venha ficar com os outros. A Mira está cozinhando para nós!"_

A maga colocou a mochila no chão retirou a calça e blusa que usava, trocando as roupas intimas por um biquíni, após ter certeza de que não havia mais ninguém por ali. Geralmente preferiria tomar banho sem roupas, mas nunca se sabe quando algo vai acontecer e ela tem que sair correndo. Tudo é possível quando se está na Fairy tail.

Colocou um pé na água medicinal e depois entrou até a metade da fonte onde a água tocava-lhe na cintura e sentou-se sentindo as dores dos machucados sendo curados.

- Hum... – resmungou enquanto esfregava uma das plantas num dos machucados – Aquela Erza é realmente um monstro!

Sentiu calafrios em lembrar. Terminou indo para onde a água caia se enfiando ali embaixo, aproveitando para lavar os cabelos. Encostou nas pedras e fechou os olhos sentindo os músculos serem curados, sua mente estava vazia e de repente foi tirada de sua semi-meditação ao ouvir um barulho. Tirou a cabeça da água para encontrar um mago loiro de cabelos arrepiados com os braços cruzados.

- Laxus!?

- Você é muito boa em sair de fininho! Pensei que a mais nova Classe S estaria bebendo e aproveitando a bagunça.

- Feh... Nunca te falaram que é deselegante aparecer no meio do banho de uma dama? – resmungou –

- Onde está a dama? – ele riu ruidosamente da careta que a morena fez –

- Seu idiota! Vai procurar outra pessoa para zoar!

- Hum... Que pena, pensei que gostaria disso... – ele tirou uma garrafa que estava escondida sob a grama alta em volta da fonte –

- Oh... Isso é Whisky? Pensei que a Mira tinha confiscado tudo!

- Ela confiscou tudo o que fosse destilado que você, a Ever e o Bixlow trouxeram, mas eu consegui salvar essa belezinha aqui! – ele balançou a garrafa vendo a cabeça da colega balançar com o movimento – Mas como não está interessada...

Ele fez menção em ir embora.

- Hey, Hey... Laxus, volte aqui. Não se passa vontade em uma garota assim!

Mais rápido que um raio a mulher estava escorada no beiral fazendo cara de gatinha pidona com direito até a beicinho.

- Er... E o que você faria por essa garrafa? – ele voltou erguendo uma sobrancelha –

- Ow... Não seja malvado, o que eu poderia fazer para você?

Vendo Cana de uma maneira tão fanservice, Laxus poderia imaginar em no mínimo, meia dúzia de coisas nada castas, mas preferiu afastar esses pensamentos visando evitar futuros constrangimentos.

- Que tal esfregar minhas costas com essas plantinhas medicinais? A Ever e o irmãozinho da Mirajane estavam com a corda toda.

- Hum... – ela parou um tempo pensando nos prós e contras – Pode ser, o que há de mal nisso? Entra aqui!

O loiro suspirou e colocou a garrafa no chão, longe do alcance das mãos hábeis da garota. E começou a tirar a camisa sem mangas, os sapatos e a calça, ficando apenas de boxer preta. Essa seria geralmente uma situação constrangedora, mas todos ali eram adultos e amigos de longa data, não era nada demais. Tudo bem que Cana teve que pensar em salada de frutas para não ter uma hemorragia nasal indiscreta, mas isso era porque o mago era bonito, o que ela podia fazer? Não era cega.

Ele entrou na fonte e os dois foram mais para o meio onde a profundidade era maior. Cana tomou o whisky do loiro e abriu a garrafa dando um grande gole, sentindo a bebida descer queimando em sua garganta e lhe dando a adorável sensação de intorpecência. Oh sim, ela precisava daquilo depois de uma semana sóbria de provações físicas.

- Tudo bem, garota, agora minhas costas! – ele tomou a garrafa –

- Hmpf! – ela fez bico – Seu chato... Não ouse acabar com a minha bebida!

- Não sou você. – resmungou tomando um gole enquanto sentia ela esfregando as costas –

Depois daquele exilio, Laxus tinha sido reintegrado a guilda por Gildarts antes deste renunciar ao cargo de mestre. Participou dos jogos mágicos e agora, um ano após Tenroujima estavam lá de novo. E neste ano, o loiro resolveu tentar se integrar mais a guilda e reatar velhas amizades. Como com Cana, haviam sido melhores amigos durante praticamente toda a infância dela, pré-adolescência e adolescência dele.

Mas em algum ponto onde havia ficado megalomaníaco os dois se afastaram.

Estava tão distraído que só notou que ela havia terminado quando forçando o tronco contra suas costas para tentar pegar a bebida em sua mão. A respiração dela estava perto de seu ouvido e os cabelos castanhos caindo sobre seu rosto.

- Me dá a garrafa!

Ela jogou boa parte do peso contra Laxus apertando os peitos contra a nuca dele e com essa manobra conseguiu sua tão desejada garrafa. A morena se afastou para recostar-se no beiral de pedra bebendo a garrafa como se fosse a última água do planeta depois de uma semana no deserto.

Aquele ali era whisky dos bons, já havia visto muito homem cair ou não conseguir beber, mas ela simplesmente tomava fazendo uma expressão de apreciação que deveria ser indecente. Muitos anos de amizade e ele obviamente já tinha notado que ela não era mais aquela menininha que ele conheceu na guilda muito tempo atrás, mas ultimamente ela vinha despertando umas sensações estranhas nele.

Nunca tinha notado como os cabelos castanhos dela modelavam perfeitamente o rosto delicado, ou como os olhos violetas eram expressivos e peculiares, e tinha também a questão do cheiro... Ele não costumava prestar muita atenção na maior eficiência que a lacrima dava ao seu olfato, não conseguia farejar tão bem quanto Natsu ou Gajeel, mas com certeza ele conseguia sentir com mais intensidade o mundo a sua volta.

E as experiências mundanas lhe ensinaram que quando o cheiro de uma mulher se tornava tão interessante e lascivo as coisas costumavam sair do controle. Não podia negar que teve uma fase quando ela deixou a infância e estava perto dos dezesseis ou dezessete anos que ele havia se sentido atraído por ela. Afinal, eram muito próximos, conversavam sobre quase todos os assuntos, ela era bonita e não ficava se jogando nele como umas garotas que conheceu.

Mas suprimiu isso pelo fato de ser cinco anos mais velho e por imaginar que ela o via como um irmão mais velho. Seria meio estranho tomar um fora da melhor amiga.

- Hey, se ficar ai com esse olhar de peixe morto vou beber tudo sozinha!

Ela riu e chacoalhou a garrafa já com menos da metade de seu conteúdo. O loiro avançou sobre a amiga, sentando-se a frente dela e tomando a bebida com vontade. Nada como enfiar álcool na corrente sanguínea quando pensamentos idiotas lhe enchiam o cérebro.

- Você lembra que fui eu quem te deu sua primeira bebida? – disse o mago sorrindo –

- Claro que sim, foi um drink colorido de frutas logo depois que você me deu uma surra no meu primeiro classe S! – ela riu –

- Você faz parecer que eu fui um carrasco... – resmungou –

- Não se preocupe, euperdoo porque graças a você eu conheci o maravilhoso mundo do álcool. Obrigada, Laxus!

Ela sorriu e terminou com o whisky fazendo uma careta para garrafa um tempo em silêncio aproveitando os efeitos medicinais da água até que a morena abriu os olhos e o encarou com uma expressão que Laxus não soube compreender. Piscou duas vezes. Deu um grande suspiro. Arregalou os olhos. Sussurrou.

- Laxus...

- Hn...? – ergueu uma sobrancelha –

- Eu passei. – disse quase inaldivelmente –

- Hum... Passou, Cana. Estavam todos bebendo por isso alguns minutos atrás.

- Eu passei no exame! Eu passei pela Erza!

- Passou, Cana...

- Eu sou uma Classe S!

E de repente o corpo feminino se chocou contra o masculino e os braços dela o envolveram em um abraço, podia ouvir seu riso tosco, sua pele contra a dela e a droga de um frio da barriga. Algum tempo depois, devolveu o abraço apertando-a mais do que precisava. A morena se afastou um pouco para encará-lo com um sorriso sincero, um sorriso que ele podia dizer que raríssimas vezes ela soltava, estava radiante.

- Eu consegui! Eu consegui,Laxus! Depois de seis participações, eu finalmente consegui!

- Sim, você passou... Não tinha notado isso ainda? – o mago não conseguiu deixar de rir –

- Eh que... Oh... Eu acho que a ficha ainda não tinha caído! Eu. Passei! Estou tão feliz que poderia beijar alguém!

- Então beije, oras! – replicou brincando –

Sinceramente, o Dreyar não tinha nenhuma intenção com aquelas palavras, apenas entrou na brincadeira dela, entretanto, quando ela colou os lábios finos nos seus, o mago ficou alguns segundos inerte antes de retribuir. Apertou um braço em volta da cintura e levou a outra mão para a nuca da Alberona trazendo-a para mais perto. As línguas começaram a travar uma batalha intensa e ele podia sentir o gosto do whisky que beberam. Um beijo selvagem e cheio de fome, sua fúria só poderia ser comparada com um bêbado em abstinência ou alguém há dias sem água em um deserto. Separaram-se por um minuto para recuperar o oxigênio e ficaram encarando-se. Foi fatal. No momento seguinte já estavam um enroscado no outro trocando outro beijo selvagem. Uma luta contínua pelo poder de domínio, as mãos da maga bagunçavam os fios loiros puxando sem dó.

Laxus mordeu o lábio inferior dela e em seguida, afastou o rosto por um momento para fitá-la: pupilas dilatadas, bochechas coradas, lábios inchados devido aos beijos selvagens. Uma bela visão para se admirar. Puxou levemente os fios castanhos pela nuca de maneira a expor o pescoço delgado onde deu uma lambida para em seguida distribuir pequenos beijos na região, sentindo o corpo dela tremer em seus braços e uma satisfação correr pelas veias.

Um pequeno gemido escapuliu da garganta feminina o que o incentivou a continuar, passando o nariz pelo pescoço e por fim se concentrou em uma região onde mordeu a carne macia sem piedade, Cana se contraiu com a dor, para em seguida tremer com o alivio da língua quente sobre a carne avariada.

As coisas com certeza terminariam em sexo tórrido se um barulho de passos não tivesse chamado a atenção da dupla que se devorava. Cada um pulou para um lado da fonte e em seguida saíram se vestindo o mais rápido que podiam. De repente um cabelo rosa apareceu onde estavam e os encarou com suspeita.

- Mira pediu para chamar vocês dois para jantar.

- Obrigada, Natsu! – Cana sorriu vestindo sua jaqueta –

- O que vocês dois faziam aqui sozinhos? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha –

- Er... Eu indiquei a fonte para curar os ferimentos dele...

- Hum... Então por que está molhada também?

- Isso não é da sua conta idiota! – Laxus se levantou e deu um tapa na nuca do rosado –

- Hey! Tá querendo briga é, Laxus? Pode vir que eu tô... – o mago nem teve tempo de bater os punhos, um raio saiu do corpo do loiro e o nocauteou –

- Idiota. – resmungou começando a seguir o caminho para o acampamento –

De soslaio conseguiu ver a morena rindo e amarrando os cabelos de lado de maneira a esconder a marca que ele havia deixado em seu pescoço. Ela tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios que fez um formar um em seu próprio rosto. Voltaram ao acampamento para comer o ensopado de Mira e então Cana finalmente agiu como ele esperava: se enturmou e ficou bêbado com os outros.

Graças a KamiNatsu parecia sofrer de uma perda de memoria recente e quando apareceu novamente apenas veio arrumar encrenca com o mago do trovão querendo briga. O que terminou em uma grande confusão regada a socos e pancadas, no melhor estilo Fairy Tail.

De volta a Magnólia, a guilda recebeu um número catastrófico de missões, deixando todos os magos, pelo menos aqueles que se importavam em trabalhar, cheios do que fazer. Novamente o grêmio estava voltando a ser a grande. Foram seis meses corridos sem que Laxus e Cana tivessem tempo de conversar a respeito do acontecido na ilha.

Era dezembro e estava nevando. Uma camada branca cobria as ruas da cidade e todos os magos estavam abarrotando o salão principal e qualquer espacinho vago do prédio para beber, brigar e se aquecer. Cansada de sua última missão que consistia matar um monstro, Cana saiu do balcão do salão principal em busca de algum lugar onde pudesse ter um pouquinho de paz.

Aquele pessoal era muito barulhento e ela estava precisando de um pouco de sossego. Seu consumo alcoolico nesse período diminuiu drasticamente, um barril de bebida lhe aguentava até quatro dias, afinal, estando sempre trabalhando não podia se dar ao luxo de estar bêbada e acabar sendo atacada ou ferida.

Esquivando-se de todos aqueles corpos que enchiam cada centímetro da guilda, a mulher subiu as escadas e depois entrou num pequeno corredor que dava para outro lance de escadas e assim terminou chegando no telhado. Onde havia uma pequena varanda de serviço para manutenção. Fechou sua jaqueta de couro preta para evitar que sua barriga congelasse em contado com o frio do ambiente.

Passou ambas as mãos pela caneca onde tinha vinho quente com algumas especiarias, uma nova invenção de Mira para os dias frios e se escorou no parapeito. O silêncio era reconfortante e a vista maravilhosa. Um arrepio gostoso lhe subiu pela coluna quando um vento lhe pegou de jeito. Bebeu um pouco de seu vinho e ronronou, chamando atenção de uma outra pessoa que estava na ponta oposta da varandinha.

Laxus estava escorado no parapeito com seu casaco de pele fechado e seus headphones tocavam um rock clássico. O loiro havia ouvido, devido sua audição privilegiada de Dragon Slayer, alguém chegando, mas não deu muito atenção até notar quem era de fato. Um sorriso brincou nos lábios masculinos. Já fazia muito tempo que não conseguia se encontrar com a morena.

Ergueu o corpo e começou a andar em direção a ela, com seus passos pesados fazendo barulho sobre o assoalho, viu a morena olhá-lo de soslaio e sorrir, mantendo-se curvada sobre o parapeito.

- Olá, Laxus, admirando a vista também?

- Com certeza, está muito cheio lá em baixo, para o meu gosto.

Cana endireitou a postura e depois sentou-se sobre o beiral. Ele notou então a calça com estampa de leopardo, botas e jaqueta que ela usava. A pele das bochechas estava rosada por causa do vento cortante.

- Concordo plenamente, é impossível ficar lá embaixo. Acho que vou para casa...

- Então... – ele escorou-se na parede as suas costas – Como foram suas missões? Está gostando de ser uma classe S?

- Bem, agora tem muitos bichos feios e fortes para matar, sem dizer os bandidos para chutar o traseiro... É mais emocionante, mas confesso que passei pelo fim da linha uma ou duas vezes... – disse enquanto tomava um pouco de seu vinho –

- Eu ouvi algo a respeito, por isso tem bebido menos?

- Talvez. – a maga sorriu e suspirou –

Ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo até Cana pular de onde estava sentada para ir embora dali. Estava com bastante frio e como aparentemente o mago não tinha mais nada para falar era hora de seguir seu rumo. Entretanto Laxus não tinha a mesma opinião e a segurou pelo braço retendo sua caminhada.

- Não tem nada para me dizer não, Alberona?

- Er... Do que está falando? – indagou sem entender –

O loiro riu e com um mínimo de força a forçou para trás, ficando a frente dela e fazendo com que a mulher se escorasse no parapeito. Colocou uma mão de cada lado da mureta e se curvou a altura do rosto dela com um sorriso predatório.

- Você acha que pode me agarrar daquele jeito e sair sem se explicar?

A face feminina tingiu-se de todos os tons vermelhos possíveis e ele tinha certeza que não era culpa do vento gélido. Cana desviou o olhar e abriu a boca algumas vezes para tentar se explicar, mas não foi muito eficaz na tarefa.

- Eu sou um cara de família, está achando que as coisas são fáceis assim? E olhe para mim que estou falando com você.

Laxus pegou o queixo feminino com uma das mãos e virou o rosto em sua direção. Ela estava realmente muito corada e tentava a todo custo desviar o olhar. Olhava para cima, para os lados, para sua testa, para baixo, mas nunca nos olhos.

- Olhe para mim, Cana.

A voz autoritária do homem fez com que todos os pêlos de seu corpo se eriçassem e diante da ordem tão direta, não teve opção a não ser olhá-lo nos olhos, sentindo suas orelhas se esquentarem mais ainda.

- Boa menina.

O tom de escárnio daquela frase fez uma das mãos da maga soltarem do parapeito onde seguravam com força numa tentativa idiota de acertar um tapa no parceiro, entretanto os reflexos dele foram mais rápidos e a mão livre segurou seu pulso e uma risada estrondosa ecoou.

Dreyar soltou-lhe o queixo e com essa mão arrancou a luva de couro que cobria a mão pequena levando-a em seguida até seu nariz onde aspirou o perfume dela, para em seguida acariciar o rosto com a pele dela.

- Eu já te disse o quanto cheira bem?

A filha de Gildarts ficou ainda mais vermelha e o loiro riu.

- Mas vamos ao que nos interessa, eu perdi o foco aqui.

Laxus voltou a posição inicial com um braço em cada lado do corpo da companheira e a encarando fixamente.

- Você quase me estuprou naquela fonte e eu não posso deixar isso barato.

- Como é? – teve que tentar conter o riso – Estupro? Você tá me zoando, não é?

- Você pulou em cima de mim e me agarrou!

- Pelo amor de kami, Laxus, está ouvindo o que está dizendo?

Cana levou o corpo para frente para enfrentá-lo, mas ao sentir o calor que emanava do homem terminou recuando o máximo que podia.

- E eu não posso perdoar isso... Não posso deixar você simplesmente abusar de mim e sair ilesa.

- Olha seu tamanho, Dreyar, eu acho que quem saiu abusada de Tenroujima fui eu. Você deixou um roxo enorme no meu pescoço!

- Não ouvi ninguém reclamando.

- O que quer no final das contas? Não estou entendendo seu jogo!

- Você.

Dito isso os lábios dele se forçaram contra os dela num beijo rude. O neto de Makarov apertou a moça entre seus braços aproveitando seu suspiro para passar a língua para dentro de sua boca, tornando o beijo mais ardente. Cana escorregou as mãos sobre os braços até chegar os ombros onde permaneceram. Uma mão do mago se colocou na nuca feminina enquanto a outra escorregou pela cintura até chegar aos quadris volumosos onde deu uma bela apalpada.

Ficaram alguns minutos naquele amasso quente, quase nem sentindo as lufadas geladas do inverno. Então Laxus separou os corpos e encarou a morena com um sorriso gatuno nos lábios, vendo o quanto os dela estavam inchados.

- Bem, acho que já está bom por hoje...

- Hein? – ela voltou a ficar confusa –

- Está achando o que, Alberona, eu sou difícil. Vai ter que cortar um dobrado se quiser se aproveitar desse corpo maravilhoso.

E o sorriso irritante dele aumentou vendo as diversas expressões que passaram pelo rosto dela, desde confusão, até fúria. Definitivamente, adorava irritá-la. Cana o empurrou com toda força que tinha, o que não o faria nem se mexer se ele não quisesse, e com uma face de poucos amigos saiu marchando do corredor.

LaxusDreyar idiota, convencido, filho de uma mãe solteira, nojento, irritante! Já estava alcançando as escadas quando sentiu uma pressãoem seu braço que reteve sua saída intempestiva.

- Amanhã, quinze para o meio-dia, eu passo para te buscar. Vamos almoçar. – ele disse bem ao pé do ouvido feminino mordiscando –

- Vai sonhando, idiota! – resmungou fazendo força para poder escapulir dali –

- Amanhã, esteja pronta no horário!

Disse antes de soltá-la e vê-la descendo as escadas furiosa.

Laxus riu e desceu em seguida, ela era tão facilmente irritável. Entretanto, para o almoço do dia seguinte realmente tinha boas intenções para com ela, sabia que não seria fácil, mas qual seria a graça se fosse?

**Owari...**

Então meus lindos... O que acharam? Eu realmente ficaria feliz em saber! Essa fic foi postada também no Nyah, então se alguém vir não se preocupe, sou eu mesma. Não é plágio! Não tenho muito a dizer além de espero que gostem, um dia ainda sonho em ter ótimas fics desse ship em português!

Kisskiss, Anny Taisho

PS: Estou sem beta, então desculpem qualquer erro!


End file.
